


Drabble:

by justahobbit (MagicOperaClues)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicOperaClues/pseuds/justahobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty drabble. Severus meets with Lily not long after they graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing during APUSH again. Sorry it's so short. Severus meets with Lily not long after they graduate, hoping to apologize. He's very confused with life and his visit is interrupted by the burn of the dark mark. Lily infers. Jily is not yet at Godric's Hollow- that's their safe house after the prophecy is revealed, over half a year from this drabble's spot in the timeline.

"If you'll hand me your mug, I'll get you some more coffee." She held out her hand expectantly, her long fingers spread just slightly. A band of gold shone on her finger.

My fist clenched. As my heart burned, my arm did as well. Bloody hell-

"I need to go." I said shakily, shying away from her confused gaze and standing abruptly.

"But you've only just arrived," she frowned, and I watched her graceful eyebrows furrow together, and oh, how I longed to soothe her, to hold her in my arms and never let go. But that was no longer a possibility. Had it ever been a possibility?

I racked my brains for anything that might explain my irrational need to get as far away as possible from -of all people- the woman I loved. But her eyes lowered to where I clutched my left forearm and as understanding lit her beautiful face, the tension was replaced by startling paleness.

"You didn't," Lily spoke with sudden horror. It wasn't a question.

My eyes met her bright green ones and I attempted to convey apology enough for a lifetime as I stumbled away toward the door.

The last thing I saw before I apparated were those eyes full of terror and betrayal. I never saw her again.


End file.
